Stranded in Civilization
by readysetsmile
Summary: WARNING! Incredibly oddscary SoR Tour story inside! cackles Enter if you dare... gleams maniacally... What happens to the band as the go on tour across the U.S.? Nothing normal, that's for sure...
1. What Tour?

Stranded in Civilization  
  
Summary: Basically it's just about the band and the things that happen on their tour- with a few odd quirks thrown in. *evil gleam* (did I say a few?...)  
  
((Ooh, what to do with this one... hmm... we shall see... *muahahahahahahahaha!!!!* Okay- for extreme oddity and confusioness, viewer discretion is somewhat advised for health reasons- but reviews are all welcome! Oh yeah- this chapter I was kind of thinking in an accent while writing it, so if it turns out weird grammatically and stuff, please pay no attention...))  
  
Chapter One: What Tour?  
  
"What on earth are you two doing?!" Katie exclaimed, looking up at the two, who were practically hanging outside of Freddy's upper story window. In Zack's hand was roll of red ribbon- you know, the kind they use for birthday presents and such- and tied to it at the bottom was a plastic clothes hanger. The contraption was dangling down, and they were swinging it back and forth, trying to land it on a hat that was on the ground.  
"We were throwing my hat around and it flew out the window. So now we're trying to catch it with the hanger and reel it up with the ribbon." Freddy shouted down. Zack was biting his lip in concentration as he nearly missed the loop on the hat.  
"That's never going to work! Even if you did get the hat on it, it would fall off, you idiots!" She shouted, reaching down to pick the hat up. Thwack! The hanger swung into her head.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" She cried. Honestly, she thought, could Zack and Freddy be any more stupid? Why didn't they just come outside to get the hat?  
"Don't move the hat! We're trying to get it like this- I don't care how long it takes! It's the whole thing of satisfaction over getting the hat back up!" Zack scolded her. Katie sighed.  
"Fine! It's not my problem... Anyways, as I was going to say, you don't have all day to get the hat like that! Are you guys ready to go on the tour? We leave for the airport in four hours!" She called. Instantly, the two best friends froze and looked down at her, confused.  
"What tour?!" Freddy asked. She gawked up at them in disbelief.  
"Oh my God! Please don't tell me you two fell out of the window and landed on your heads earlier- that would explain it all, though! Or... Freddy, you haven't been using white out to paint over the writing on your room's walls again, have you?!"  
"Um..." He glanced around nervously. Katie remembered the last time he had been around white out for too long... the entire incident had involved hair dye, water balloons, and traps... She shuddered at the memory. And now he had gotten Zack all "whoa..." too!  
"Great! Just great! If I have to explain everything, I will! It's only the tour we've been planning to go on after we got our record deal! Three months ago! We've only been talking about it every day for the past century and a half!"  
"I thought we had only planned it three months ago." Zack commented, confused.  
"You know what I mean, Zack! Ugh! That's it! You two, come down here, now, or I will have to come up there- and I'll bring Summer with me!" She threatened. Actually, Summer was busy packing. But at least Katie could take advantage of the two in this state somehow...  
"Oh no!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"Please don't, Katie! You know how she was the last time Freddy had the white out incident!" Zack begged.  
"We'll be right down!" Freddy took the hanger/ribbon thing from Zack, swung it, and instantly hooked the hat before pulling it up. Katie moaned. Amazing how stupid and intelligent they can be at the same time...  
"Ah... fresh air. Much better..." Zack smiled as the two came to stand near her.  
"Yes. Now you are staying outside until it's time to leave- we can't risk letting any more fumes into your small brains. Now. Are you two all packed?"  
"Um..." Freddy squirmed in concentration as Zack nodded excitedly.  
"Good musicians! Good!" She smiled, patting them on the heads before turning around rolling her eyes. God, this was going to be a pain...  
"Hey Katie- where's Summer?" Freddy asked, looking around.  
"She's hiding. Now come on- we have to go pick up that food for Dewey... now..." Katie ordered, motioning for the two to follow her towards Freddy's car.  
When Freddy opened the driver's seat, Katie stopped him.  
"I think I'd better drive- but you can have shotgun..." She told him slowly. He smiled obediently and pranced- yes, our punk rocker drummer *pranced*- over to the other side as Zack crawled into the back.  
Katie turned up music by Led Zeppelin- loud- as she drove to the nearest food store. I hope they stop this soon, she thought.  
"Wait here." She instructed them as she parked and began walking into the store.  
"Hey- Posh! You forgot the food list!" Zack cried, grinning, from the rolled down window. She turned around instantly and walked over- sensing something. When she got there she saw Zack counting out dollar bills.  
"Haha! I told you she'd buy that high act, Zack!" Freddy beamed as Zack slapped five bills into his hands.  
"Oh my God, you guys! That was not funny!" Katie exclaimed, ripping the list out of Zack's hand. "Now come on and help me!"  
"It was so funny and you know it!" Freddy laughed as the three entered the store.  
About forty five minutes later, Katie finished paying the lady at the cash register.  
"You're sure we have everything- muffins and all?" Katie asked as she hauled three plastic bags on her arms.  
"Yes, Katie. I'm positive." Zack mumbled again. Katie couldn't help but feel they had forgotten something... Then she noticed that it was just she and Zack who had started walking out. Freddy was standing at the counter, staring at the lady who was giving him a questionable look back.  
"Can I help you, sir?" The lady spat out. Freddy glanced at Katie and Zack and sighed.  
"Yeah- do you know where the white out is? I'm all out..." 


	2. Look at it Twitching!

((Thanks to all of my reviewers- you really make my day! ~*^_^*~ Okay- well, earlier today we found a tick in my friend's hair *ugh/Eww* – we had just gotten back from a hiking trip so it was no big deal- and that's where I got my inspiration from for this chapter *giggles hysterically*))  
  
Chapter Two: Look at it twitching!  
  
"We rocked!" Dewey proclaimed as the band exited stage. Zack smiled. Dewey was right! On their first concert of their tour- which had taken place in a huge Music Festival- rightly named Music Fest- that took place in a Pennsylvanian city. They would be traveling to Philly to rock out soon, then Cincinnati Ohio, then Miami, then Baton Rouge, the Houston, then L.A., and so on and so on...  
"That was great you guys!" Zack gleamed. All of the band members and staff were dancing around, cheering and smiling. It was almost as good as winning the Battle of the Bands!  
"Okay- we have tomorrow here- the day is yours! I say we focus our musical vibes and go for a day hike on the Appalachian Trail that's around here!" Dewey- who was already into a weight-loss plan that involved more eating and even more exercising- suggested. A hike? Mountains? As the group was driven to their hotel Zack thought about it. He had never really hiked before. This would be fun!  
As he laughed in his room with Freddy and the other guys they all thought the same...  
  
"Oh my God- Dewey! You are crazy! This is a scary, red neck town and you expect us to hike all the way from down here up THAT thing?!!" Michelle exclaimed as they all got out of a rental van at a pick-up point of the trail. Even Zack was in disbelief.  
There were no trees- due to a Zinc Factory or something, he wasn't sure on his research... Not that he had done any, anyway. Instead, there was a huge, rock-faced wall that went almost straight up and all winding up a mountain. It just seemed to be glaring, "Try to get to the top and you will die! I'm related to Everest- do you really want to try to get to the top of me?!?"  
Freddy, who was standing beside Zack, gulped out, "Yeah- Dewey. Are you sure this is the right mountain? I thought you said this was gonna be easy..."  
"Whatchootalkinbout? I never said anything like that. Uh-oh, Freddy must be on crack, right kids?" Dewey smiled weakly as he got faint murmurs from the crowd.  
"Oh, come on you guys! This is gonna be fun!" Katie tried to encourage everyone. Zack got a better look at her. She was wearing jeans, her hair braided up underneath a bandana, and a thin, yellow turtleneck shirt- that was long sleeve. On top of that she had a loose jacket. That was colored black- just absorbing the sunlight into it. Everyone else was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt.  
"Katie- it's seventy eight degrees out- are you insane?!" Zack cried. She faced him with a curious look.  
"Oh- trust me. My aunt lives in South Carolina. I went on a three day hike on the Appalachian there when I was seven. Trust me- I know what I'm doing." She gleamed mischievously.  
"All right- everybody has their backpack- with a lunch and water bottle, right?" Dewey checked. Everyone mumbled a 'yes'.  
"Here we go..." Tomika stated as the group began to slowly make their way up on path. Every few kids were in their own conversations; some of the girls –give you one guess who- were even singing as they stomped upward.  
"Is it just me or is it getting colder..."  
"Ohmigosh! That nail polish looked so good on you last night!..."  
"I can't wait until we can get to Cincinnati!..."  
"Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough!..."  
"Trust me- it's great!..."  
"Rim bim bim bim bim bim-bim bim!!..."  
"You should have seen my vert. run! It was awesome!"  
"Aw- come on! You *need* to let them wear one of my outfits *sometime*!..."  
Slowly, as the wind howled louder and louder and it got colder and colder as the group hiked higher and higher, the conversations dimmed to something like;  
"I am freezing cold! Katie- give me your jacket!"  
"Ugh... I think my nails got dirt in them!"  
"Are we there yet?!"  
"Something unpredictable, and in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life..."  
"I gotta pee!"  
"Shut up! Why did I ever pretend I was Ned?! Why?!..."  
"I feel worse than I did after I wiped out five months ago; remember those stitches?..."  
"Ugh! Why did I pack along extra samples?! They're weighing me down!"  
Finally, they reached the top. Zack was the first to look down the sloping ridge of rock. He saw a dark, beckoning river- with a bridge going through it. Cars and trucks looked like little ants marching everywhere. All around and below them were purple hills- one had a lone house on the top. I wonder who lives there, thought Zack...  
"Come on guys! According to this map we're almost at a good lunch spot!" Summer informed them after everyone had had their good look.  
After another twenty minutes of moaning and groaning- even though the land had become flat and grayed trees were starting to appear- they found a good place to sit down in the shade and eat.  
Everyone was too hungry to speak, Zack figured. He began to dig into his PB&J. He scarfed down his entire lunch before anyone else could even notice- even faster than Freddy, which came as a surprise. Zack's feet ached like an elephant had just sat on them. His shoulders horrible sunburn and the weight of his backpack was just making it worse.  
Whoa! He gasped, looking at Michelle. She was eating her own sandwich like she hadn't eat in two days! Crumbs were flying everywhere- one even landed on Eleni's sandwich. Eww! She just took a bite of the crumbs from Michelle's sandwich. Freddy was spooning chocolate pudding into his mouth faster than lightning, smudging it all around his mouth. Katie was the only one who was eating without any bestial behavior whatsoever...  
Just then, a shriek came from beside Katie. Summer had flung her drink onto the ground and was jumping like a jackrabbit up and down.  
"Eww!!!! Eww!! What *is* that?!?!?!" She cried. Immediately, everyone crowded around Summer.  
Out of her leg was a big, black, oval shaped thing, half buried in her skin. Eugh...  
"Move out of the way- Doctor Dewey's coming through! What's up, Summer?" Dewey pushed his way through the group. Summer leaned against a tree and showed him her leg. His face contorted in disgust.  
"Oh puh-lease. It's only a tick." Katie snorted. Summer's face went blank.  
"Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!!!" She ordered, squealing. Freddy bent down and was ready to flick it when Katie stopped him.  
"Don't do that, you idiot! Then it's head will be stuck in her skin and it'll get infected! Don't worry Summer- it's only a dog tick. Deer ticks are the ones that have diseases." Katie informed them all.  
"Diseases?!? Infection?!?" Summer gulped. "Thanks a lot Katie, but, uh, I'd rather have NO tick on me than a dog tick instead of a deer!!!!!"  
"Well we can't knock it off. Anyone have any rubbing alcohol?" Katie asked. The group grew silent as "no's" were muttered.  
"Any matches?" She asked again hopefully. Still no reply. Zack looked at the tick. It looked like it was standing up- only its head was sucking Summer's blood inside her skin! He cringed.  
"Then we'll have to leave it on there. The only way we can get it out the right way is with tweezers or to suffocate it. It breaths through its butt." Katie told them.  
"Eww!" Michelle garbled.  
"Thanks for sharing that bit of information!" Frankie cried.  
"Wait- I have an idea. Eleni- are you willing to donate a thick lip gloss for the cause?" Zack asked, standing next to Katie- who had one eyebrow raise. Zack nodded. Her mouth formed an "o" signaling she understood.  
"Here." Eleni tossed a tube of thick, sparkly purple lip gloss to Katie.  
"If this doesn't suffocate the poor thing soon, I don't know what will..." Katie twisted open the tube and smothered on layers of lips gloss on top of the tick.  
"Eww... you can keep that..." Eleni told them with disgust. Typical Eleni, thought Zack.  
"Look at it twitching!" Freddy's eyes gleamed. Typical Freddy...  
"Get it off!!" Summer complained again. Then, it backed out leaving a small drop of blood where it had been. Katie got a Subway wrapper, squished it repeatedly over and over inside the wrapper, and put the wrapper in her pack- gaining odd looks from everyone.  
"I've been on the trail before. I know these things..." She blushed. And with that the group turned the way they had come and headed down the mountain. Silently this time, thankfully...  
  
((Okay- not as good as the last one. I need to wait until I'm hyper to write this one, I can tell already... Well, please review!)) 


	3. Crunch

((Lol- okay. I'm officially dedicating this chapter to Swimmerkitti- not as good as a whole story from wyverna, but it's something... Thanks for this idea!! Lol! It's always great to hear from a fellow Pennsylvanian!! They're going to Philly now- can't change that, sorry- but we can just pretend it's Pittsburg... :) :D Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Oh yeah, those of you who have figured out the muffin thing- you are smart! Either that or I am just really dumb... I don't know why I decided to have Katie love muffins in every story, I just did. gleams evilly You know what else I just figured out? That each chapter in this story has something to do with odd happenings in my own life. (well, except for this one which was suggested by Swimmerkitti as I already stated, but ANYway...) Hmm... Well, onward!!!...))  
  
Chapter Three: Crunch.  
  
"Thank you, Philly!!" Dewey screamed into the microphone. Summer gleamed from behind stage as the band exited off. A tickle ran up her leg- and she quickly glanced down only to find... nothing there. She sighed before running up to congratulate Zack, Katie, Freddy, Lawrence, and the others...  
She still had tick-o-phobia, but it was starting to ease up...  
"Tick!" Someone shouted from behind her. She squealed as she jumped and turned around to face Freddy- who was cracking up.  
"Freddy..." She half growled, half whined.  
"You should have seen your face!" He laughed.  
"Idiot..." She murmured. Then louder, "Good job you guys! The crowd was going wild!"  
"Thanks, Summer!" Tomika smiled.  
"I am wiped out dudes. To the hotel we go!" Dewey announced after the celebrations at the concert place was complete. Two limos were there to escort them. The "band-band", Summer, Dewey, and Gordon were all in one limo- the rest of the staff piled into the other.  
"Tick! Tick! Tick!" Freddy exclaimed in sing-song again. Summer glared him in the eye and he shut up.  
"The muffins are gone?! We bought so many though! How can they be gone so quickly?!?" Katie gasped out of nowhere during a conversation with Zack. Summer rolled her eyes. Katie and her muffins...  
"We'll get new muffins, Katie, relax..." Summer soothed her friend. The chattering grew down to a minimum- it was around one in the morning and the crew was all tired from a long day of publicity.  
They were making there way off of a deserted road by the side of the woods. Clank. BOOSH!!!!!  
Alicia, Marta, and Summer all shrieked as the limo screeched to a stop and billowing, gray smoke surrounded the outside of the car.  
"Everybody out!" Dewey ordered, and they did as told. The limo driver was already inspecting the limo- with tears in his eyes?  
"Come on, Chitty! Don't fail me now!" He exclaimed. Summer looked at Marta- before everybody gave the driver a questionable look. "It's okay- Chitty! We'll get through this!!"  
As the driver continued to whisper to his vehicle, Dewey went over to help solve the problem.  
"Aw, man. The metal twirly thing is all busted! And that plasticmabob is all like WOOSH!" He exclaimed after examining under the lid.  
"I-I can't take this! Chitty has never failed me before- never since we started out together thirteen years ago! I... I need some time alone!" The driver cried, before running a distance away and collapsing at the side of the road.  
"Okay then..." Dewey stated, before heading off after the sobbing man. "You guys can go explore the woods. I think we're gonna be hear a while. I'll call a car fixer place and go try to calm this spaz case down. Just don't wander too far off..."  
"I don't feel like going into the woods. I'll wait here." Lawrence stated as the group began filing into the dark, shadowy forest.  
"Me too."  
"Yeah, same here."  
By the end of the chorus, only Zack, Freddy, Katie, Summer, and Tomika were off to explore.  
"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Tomika, Summer, and Katie were chanting, with their arms linked. They were following Freddy and Zack, who obviously had no clue where to go or what to look for, but were laughing at the girls all the same.  
Crunch. Swoooosh...  
The group froze instantly. "What was that?" Katie asked, her eyes widening slightly. Summer looked upward. A breeze had begun to blow across the tree tops, rattling the leaves...  
"It's just the wind." Summer said, relieved. The group reluctantly continued on.  
"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!"  
Crunch. Swoooosh...  
"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!"  
Crrrrrrrunch.  
The group stopped as they waited for the swoosh of the breeze to come back. It didn't. Summer could feel Katie's arms tighten around hers, and Tomika went stiff. Summer looked up once again- only this time there was no wind.  
Crunch.  
"Yo- if one of you girls is doing that it is so not cool..." Zach stated as he and Freddy inched back towards them. Crunch.  
"We are not doing anything. Freddy if that's you I will shove your drumsticks down your throat back at the hotel..." Tomika threatened. Crunch.  
"It's not me- I swear!!" Freddy claimed, throwing up his hands. Crunch. The group grew silent as they huddled together.  
"Should we go back?" Summer suggested. What was out in these woods this late? Lions, tigers, and bears? Crunch. Oh, my! Look at yourself, Summer, she thought. There is no need to panic. You are just imagining things after a long night.  
"No! They'll think we're chicken! No. Let's just keep going." Zach replied. Tomika and Katie frowned. Crunch. Freddy gulped as he and Zach lead the way once again. Crunch.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!" Just then, a shape jumped out from behind a bush and tackled Freddy to the ground!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everybody screamed at once. Summer jumped up fifty feet into the air as Tomika froze and Katie and Zach leapt to help Freddy fend off his attacker.  
"Frrrrreddy!!!!!!" A girl's shaky voice cried. Katie and Zach lifted Freddy and the girl, who was clinging to him, up.  
"GET HER OFF ME!!!!!" Freddy demanded. As Zach held Freddy up from behind, Katie pried the girl, who was grinning madly off.  
"Who the hell are you?!?!" Katie demanded, as she, assisted by Tomika- now defrosted- held the girl back. Summer could see the girl more clearly in the moonlight. She looked about their age- with flying brown hair and blue eyes.  
"No!!! Freddy! I need Freddy!" She struggled to get out of their grasp.  
"No- you don't. Get away from me you creep!" Freddy shouted from next to Zach- who was looking very confused.  
"Why Freddy? What's wrong with me?" Zach asked stubbornly.  
"Zach- cut it out!" Katie ordered desperately. "Let's try to calm her down."  
Zach mumbled something under his breath before he stood in front of the squirming girl.  
"Hello. We don't want to hurt you. We want to help. Now tell us your name and where you are from." Zach spoke slowly. Summer couldn't believe this. It was just their luck to have run into a crazy, obsessed girl in the middle of the woods in Philly.  
"Cathy Thompson! But it will be Cathy Jones soon..." She turned her head back and laughed. Zach jealously scowled. Freddy cringed as she screamed into the night, "I LOVE YOU FREDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Well I don't love you!" Freddy told her. She just smiled dazedly.  
"He actually talked to me! I knew we were meant for each other!" She squealed.  
"Okay- Freddy. Maybe you should head back..." Tomika smiled weakly.  
"NOOOO!! Don't let him leave!! He's mine!! All mine!!!!" Cathy finally escaped from Katie and Tomika's hold and pounced on top of Freddy again. Summer gasped. As wrong as this was, it was kind of funny... No, she told herself. It wasn't. This girl needed some serious help!  
"GET HER OFFFFF!!!!" Freddy screamed once more. This time it took all of the other four to pry her away from Freddy- who was disgustedly trying to scramble away. Crunch.  
"Oh no! There are more of them!" Katie wailed. Zach looked up excitedly. Summer shook her head in fear and disbelief...  
"Catherine!" A woman's sharp voice pierced through the woods as a wide beam of light landed on top of the group- momentarily blinding them. More lights came as people dressed in blue uniforms jogged over.  
"We'll take it from here, kids..." The woman barked as people in uniform grabbed the girl, forcing her into a straight jacket. Summer was speechless.  
"I love you Freddy!!!..." Cathy screamed one last time before she was hauled away. The woman stayed facing the confused band.  
"Sorry about that. Catherine suffers from severe mental breakdowns. She got hit by a car on the way back from your Music Fest concert- even though she didn't suffer any physical injuries, she now believes that Freddy Jones is her soul mate. I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble. She really is a nice child when she doesn't escape from solitary confinement. Well, good night you guys! Oh yeah- great show! You guys rock!" The lady explained and smiled before hurrying after the men in uniform. As the rays of light disappeared into the distance, Summer shook her head in disbelief.  
"What on earth just happened?" She asked the others.  
"I have no clue. But I think we should head back to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang now..." Tomika said. The others nodded.  
"That was so wrong. Soooo wrong..." Freddy stated.  
"How come I don't have crazy obsessed fans?"  
"Shut up, Zach."  
The group walked in silence until the highway was in sight.  
"Do you think we should tell the others?" Katie asked as they neared.  
They all turned and looked at each other, smiling.  
"Nah..." 


	4. First Rule in Life

((gasps I would be honoured to make a guest appearance in the Mary-Sue bashing fic, Swimmerkitti!! dances around in a happy little circle singing the "llama song" Maybe some psycho freak blonde with glasses can try to kill Kat because she is jealous that Freddy likes Kat!!! j/k, but I would love to make a guest appearance though... beams Okay, ANYways, the eraser part of this one really happened to someone I know so, Leanna, I dedicate this to you! And my coughevilcough brother Tyler for the raisin thing... hehe -Okay, warning to all readers- PLEASE do NOT attempt to try these things at home...- (you'll see what I mean...) I go again on my own! guitar sounds: der! Der! Writing the only fic that I've ever kno-own!! guitar sounds: der! Der! Wait- that's not true! This is not the only fic I have ever known! So just ignore me and we will all be fine...))  
  
Chapter Four: First Lesson In Life  
  
"Are we there yet?" Michelle complained for the fifth time from inside the crowded limo. Ever since "Chitty" had broken down, they had been forced to travel in one limo- with all of their equipment- to Cincinnati. Of course Dewey got to ride in the front... Lawrence, in the seat by her, yawned. Did Michelle and Eleni have to talk so loud?!  
"If we were there, we would be getting off in- duh!" Freddy snorted from beside him. Michelle just gave him an evil glare back. Lawrence tried not to laugh at her scrunched up face.  
"You guys- I was trying to sleep!!" Katie moaned, sitting upright. Lawrence knew the feeling...  
"Yeah, well try harder..." Zach grumbled. Everyone was tired from a late night- and they still had two more hours in the car. And after that they had to perform! Ugh!  
"Let's do something to pass the time." Lawrence suggested.  
"Like what?" Alicia asked. Lawrence just shrugged. He mainly just started ideas and let the group finish them. Besides- he was too tired to care at this point.  
"I've already played hangman twenty two times." Leonard informed them.  
"And if anybody sings one more song I will puke!" Billy chipped in. "And trust me- nobody wants me to get puke over my newest outfits- that would be sooo 1800's..."  
"Come on you guys! Look at the passing scenery! Just enjoy it... for a while..." Summer tried, gazing out the tinted windows. Lawrence, as well as everybody else, did the same.  
Cows... cornfield... more cows... more corn... hey look- a squirrel! No... it was just some corn by a cow...  
"Arrgh... I would look at the passing scenery- if there was any!!" Frankie grumbled.  
"Hey- give me that pencil." Freddy asked Leonard, stretching out his hand. When he got it he held it out to Lawrence.  
"Huh?" Lawrence asked. Why was Freddy giving him a pencil.  
"I dare you to stick it in your ear, dude!" Freddy grinned. Okay... Lawrence decided, Freddy has finally lost it...  
"Why?" Marco, Marta, Leonard, Frankie, and Summer all chorused at once.  
"Yeah, man, I was just about to ask the same thing..." Zach wondered. Freddy just shrugged.  
"It's something to do. I wanna see what happens!" He replied. Lawrence got an idea.  
"Fine- but only if you put this raisin up your nose! I've always wanted to see if it was true that it'll turn back into a grape up there..." Lawrence grinned, taking one of those small packets of raisins that all clump together like dirt out of one of the compartments. Freddy grimaced at first, but then grinned.  
"You're on!" He claimed.  
"Go Mr. Cool!" Katie laughed as Lawrence slowly stuck the pencil into his ear- eraser first- and Freddy slowly shoved the raisin up his nostril.  
"You two are SO wrong!" Summer scolded them before turning to look out the window some more.  
Weird... it's kind of like a colder version of one of those ear cleaner things... weird... Lawrence thought. He turned his head and accidentally hit Freddy- who had a huge bulge in his nose.  
"Ow man. Dop dat!" Freddy yelled. "Hey! My voice! Id's all weird and... eww... man, dis raisin is uncomfordable..."  
"At least you don't have a pencil in your ear! Poor Lawrence- or should I say, Pencil Ear?" Zach snickered. Everyone else was chuckling. Lawrence liked this attention. He wasn't always noticed but when he was he liked it a lot! Even if it meant having a pencil in your ear!...  
"I am taking it out now." Lawrence told them a minute or two later. He went to take the No.2 out and pop! Wait- the pencil was in his hand but there was still something in his ear... He looked down at the yellow writing tool. Where was the eraser?  
"Oh my God you guys- the eraser is stuck in my ear!" He cried. Immediately, Summer rushed over- pushing Freddy to the side- and looked in his ear.  
"Oh my God, you guys... It's so far back..." She grimaced before returning to her seat.  
"Dude! You so have an eraser sduck in your ear! Go dell Dewey!" Freddy laughed. He then froze. "You guys. Da raisin's gedding bigger..."  
Sure enough the clump that had been in Freddy's nose had expanded since Lawrence had last looked! He laughed.  
"At least I don't have a grape stuck in my nose!" Lawrence chuckled. Everyone else in the limo- even Summer- was cracking up.  
"Somebody ged Dewey!" Freddy exclaimed. "Id's sdarding to hurd!!"  
"What was that?" Lawrence asked. Oh no... everything from his right ear was getting quieter! Stupid eraser! Man, this was not cool anymore.  
"Oh my God! You two look hilarious!" Eleni giggled. Marco nodded as Lawrence shook his head to one side, trying to get the eraser to fall out.  
"Yeah, well it doesn'd feel hilarious!" Freddy glared. Lawrence matched it.  
"Okay, you two. Cut it out. We'll get Dewey, chill..." Katie smiled, pressing the button that allowed talking from the front of the car to the passenger part.  
"Yo, Dewey. I think we got us a problem here. You might want to pull over Mr. Driver Dude." Zach spoke into it.  
"Affirmative on that, goat rider! Over and out!" The driver's voice sounded. Lawrence guessed he was some army veteran or something... that would explain the dog tags...  
The engine slowed to a stop and everyone hopped out.  
"What's up?" Dewey asked, walking over to Lawrence and Freddy. Lawrence turned his ear up and Freddy made sure his nose was visible. Dewey bit his lip.  
"This is worse than I thought. Spill the story, NOW." He ordered.  
"Well, I dared Lawrence do sdick a pencil in his ear..."  
"And I only would do it if he stuck a raisin up his nose...  
"And den da eraser got sduck in his ear..."  
"And the raisin expanded in his nose." The duo finished. Dewey smiled.  
"Hey- cool! I always wondered what would happen if you stuck a raisin up your nose..." Dewey was interrupted by Summer.  
"That's not important! How do we get them out?!" She cried.  
"Should we call a hospital and ask or something?" Tomika offered her cell phone.  
"Sure. Hang on you guys..." Dewey punched in numbers and the group was silent. "Yeah, well, we got an eraser stuck in one kid's ear and a raisin, or a grape by now, stuck up in another's nose... Uh-huh... So that would mean?... What?!... No way... sighs Okay... Yes, we'll be in as quick as we can... bye..." He hung up- but not before slapping both Freddy and Lawrence over the heads.  
"You two bimbos! You two have to have the raisin surgically removed now you idiots!" He shouted. Uh-oh, thought Lawrence... this sucks...  
"Does that mean we have to miss the show?!" Katie cried out. Dewey nodded solemnly as the band's mouths dropped. No way, Lawrence thought! Ugh! This is all my fault!  
"Nice going, Spazzy!" Alicia yelled at Freddy who could only shrug weakly.  
"I'm sure we'll all laugh on this years from now, drust me you guys..." Freddy tried to lighten up the cowering group.  
"We'll have to see if you live that long first, Freddy Jones!!" Katie threatened as the band piled in the limo, on the way to get to the hospital.  
Lawrence tried to consulate the group and said, "Katie; would this be a good time to tell you that we got new muffins?" She glared back at him.  
"First lesson in life, kids. Never- I mean never- stick anything up your nose or ear..." Dewey's voice growled through the speaker. Everyone ignored him and gazed out the window again.  
Cow... corn field... cow in a corn field... squirrel by a cow in a corn field... a pencil factory... corn field... cows... vineyard... corn field... cows... 


	5. Alligator Rock

((Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all so much! Okay... this chapter isn't as funny as I could have made it- I only had 3 hours of sleep last night and I'm kind of dozing off, so sorry... I've decided I'm changing this one's rating to PG. Nothing is really wrong with it except for mild cursing and a bit of oddity that I put in... Oh yeah; if any character in this or any other fic of mine ever seems a little out of character just let me know so I can stop it- please. Okay then. Here we go...))  
  
Chapter Five: Alligator Rock  
  
"I'm so tired from last night..." Marco moaned as the group piled into the limo once more. Gordon nodded a quiet reply. They were all tired- but as usual, the band had played great! And Gordon had to admit- his light show and the special effects were a lot more awesome this time than the other performances- he had reprogrammed the light show in the spare time they had had in Cincinnati while Lawrence and Freddy were getting the eraser and grape removed...  
"Hey Dewey- where are we going today?" Summer asked through the "radio" (the button thing that allowed talking to occur between front and back seats).  
"We're heading to the Everglades, guys!" Came Dewey's excited voice crackled back. "It's just west of Miami, so we should get there pretty quick."  
"Awesome!" came from various people.  
"As long as I don't get another tick..." Summer shuddered.  
"As long as I don't get another stalker!" Gordon could hear Freddy murmur. When had Freddy had a stalker?  
"It's too bad the car ride isn't longer- then we could actually get some sleep..." Leonard complained.  
"Oh well. It's too crowded to sleep anyways..." Zack told him. You'd think they would have picked up another limo for us by now, Gordon thought as they passed through a much more interesting scenery...  
A little while later, the limo pulled into a parking lot. As the group exited the stretch, they took a look around...  
Murky water could be seen, that looked a bit like Eleni's coffee, and poking out of it were reeds and plants that looked like they would jump out and strangle you at any moment.  
"This place rocks!" Katie smiled. Gordon could see an arena, where a man was wrestling a humongous crocodile to the ground.  
"Poor thing!" Michelle gasped as the man held it down- gaining "ooh's" and "ah's" from the anxious crowd.  
"Okay- we can either take one of those giant fan boat mabobs or... we can walk along the pathy thing..." Dewey told them as he looked at an information brochure.  
Just then, a big... thing slid past them in the water. Gordon looked at it, wondering how they had invented that thing... It basically was a railed- in platform with a big throne-like chair that had a ginormous fan behind it. VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...  
Ugh! That was the most annoying sound he had ever heard! He covered his ears with his hands- and so did others.  
"I vote we walk!" Alicia exclaimed. And so they did...  
  
"Dewey- I am baking up in the sun, here!" Frankie cried. Gordon nodded in agreement from behind him. The sun seemed to have been turned up 50,000 degrees as they trekked on the dirt path that lead through the middle of the boggy, wet, sunny swamp.  
"Errr..." Dewey growled in reply. "Dudes- we haven't seen a thing, have we?"  
"No." The group chorused back.  
"I thought there were supposed to be alligators and snakes and stuff here!" Freddy moaned from behind Zack- who was behind Gordon at the end of the line.  
"Yeah- I wanted to see the huge reptile that made such nice boots!" Billy chipped in- gaining a few odd stares. Gordon shook his head in disbelief.  
"It's so hot out. They all must be in the water cooling down I guess..." Gordon told them.  
"Ugh. I wish I had a muffin. I'm starving." Katie groaned.  
"Katie- shut up." Zack snapped at her, passing in front of Gordon and Frankie. "We all are! Dewey- when can we go back?!"  
"After we see an alligator! We didn't come here for nothing!" He replied stubbornly. The group continued on...  
"Hey Gordon..." Freddy whispered to him.  
"What?" Gordon whispered back.  
"Let's try to scare them by going in the water and hiding." Freddy grinned mischievously.  
"Are you crazy? Do you think I'd do anything you suggested after what happened to Lawrence and you?"  
"Yeah. Besides- it'll be funny! What could go wrong?"  
"Oh- I dunno. Let's see. We could get eaten by an alligator, get bitten by a snake, get arrested for breaking some national park rule, drown..."  
"Alright, alright! I get your point. But come on! All the alligators are somewhere else or we would have seen them by now. It'll be funny!"  
Gordon thought about it. Freddy had a point. This group could use some livening up. Why not?  
"Fine."  
Freddy nodded as the two silently climbed down the sticky, muddy bank into the stomach-deep water. Gordon let out a shiver at first, but then he realized that the water was actually pretty warm. Freddy raised his arm and brought it down into the coffee water.  
SPLOOSH! Gordon could see Marta and Summer jump up. The group froze as Gordon and Freddy hid behind some tall, grass.  
"What was that?" Tomika wondered aloud.  
"Freddy- maybe it was that Catherine girl..." Gordon could hear Zack laugh out. "Wait- Freddy? Guys... Freddy isn't back here!"  
"Neither is Gordon!" Frankie shouted. Through the tan, yellow of the grass Gordon could see Dewey pushing his way back.  
"Where the hell are they?" Dewey scratched his head.  
"Oh my God! What if they got eaten by an alligator or something?!" Summer screeched.  
"God... Freddy!? Gordon?! Where are you?!" Everybody was crying- looking down the bank. Gordon could see Freddy cracking up. But Gordon didn't think it was funny at all...  
What did I get myself into? He scolded himself. Just then... Sploosh. It was a smaller sploosh from far off but then...  
"Freddy..." He grabbed his friend's shirt sleeve, tugging it. Gordon's eyes grew wide as he pointed a ways off. "Freddy, please tell me that that dark, moving shape in the water is Zack or someone..."  
Gordon could see Freddy's eyesight follow his own. Sure enough, there was a long, dark, shape making its way towards them through the coffee water. And when dark ridges poked up out of the water, Freddy's eyes grew wide as well.  
"I would like to tell you that, Gordon, but unfortunately I'm too busy screaming, HOLY SHIT! GET OUT OF THE WATER!!!!!" And with that, the two waded as fast as they could to the bank.  
"I heard them!"  
"There they are!"  
"Freddy! Gordon!"  
"AHHHHH!!!" They were too busy to pay attention to the others- they were running down the path as fast as they could.  
"Hey look- an alligator!" Gordon could hear Billy point out plainly.  
"Wait up you guys!"  
Soon, they were all back at the parking lot, panting by the side of the limo.  
"You idiots! Why were you in the water?! Are you two okay?" Marta demanded of them.  
"It was funny as heck until there really was an alligator!" Freddy cried innocently. Gordon could feel the stinging glares of band members alike.  
Zack shouted, "It's too bad that stupid gator didn't eat you guys. Then it wouldn't have been funny!"  
"You two had us worried sick, man!" Dewey yelled at them. Gordon cringed, "Sorry... I'm sure we'll all look back at this in five years and remember how stupid it was... Hey you know what song this reminds me of? That Crocodile Rock song... Except it's the Alligator Rock..."  
"Gordon. Shut up and get in the limo. You too, Freddy." Dewey shook his head. And even though everyone was nice and pissed off and worried and stuff on the way to the airport, almost every single one of them had the Crocodile Rock song playing in their head... ((Okay. I know. Really pathetic. Oh well...)) 


	6. Llamas on the Loose

((grins evilly I'm sorry. I could not ignore it any longer. I don't really know if there are llama farms near Baton Rouge or anything- Baton Rouge is in Louisiana, where there are more alligators and such but I already used that idea, so... let's just pretend, shall we? muahahaha continues to grin crazily))  
  
Chapter Six: Llamas on the Loose!  
  
"Dewey..." Marta groaned. A llama farm. They rock out all last night, signing autographs, getting pictures taken, blah blah blah. All. To visit. A llama farm.  
"I'm sorry! I know it's not the Everglades or the Appalachian or anything like that, but we would be totally bored otherwise- we have a while until the plane flight! Come on- llamas are cool, man!" Dewey fought back.  
The group mumbled to each other as they made their way up the stony, dirt path. To their left was a field with a few trees in it. To their right was a field with a few trees in it. It reminded her of their way to Cincinnati. Only there were llamas- instead of squirrels.  
"Hello!" A man's voice boomed from a barn ahead of them. "You must be the School of Rock! Welcome to the Acres of Plenty Llama Farm!!"  
"Um, thanks. It's a... uh, pleasure to be here..." Summer smiled weakly, shaking the man's hand. Marta felt like groaning in boredom but she knew it would be rude...  
"I know ya'll probly think that a llama farm is boring, right?" The man asked. Not knowing what to do, the group just kind of shrugged and grumbled.  
"Thought so! Well, my name is Judd and I'm gonna show you that Acres of Plenty is not a'plenty boring!" Judd grinned. Why me?! Marta moaned in her head. This guy has probably memorized this entire tour thing! "Follow me this way, and we'll take you to... the Llama Ring."  
Only the way he said it made it sound like he was taking them to the Ring of Fire or something.  
"Is it just me or is this going to be reallllllly horrible?" Alicia whined into Marta's ear as the group filed off behind Judd.  
"Tell me about it..." She replied, sighing. When the group stopped, Marta could only stare in disbelief at the large, square pen that held about six llamas. There was a white llama, a reddish-brown llama, a black llama, a brown llama with white patches, a grey and white llama, and a blue llama. Marta did a double take. A BLUE llama?!?!  
"Yup- ya'll may be wondering if that's really a blue llama. It is! We have a special, non-toxic dye, that we use on him- he's our main attraction." Judd told them proudly. "Now- who's brave enough to try to ride Ol' Blue out there?"  
Quizzical looks were shot through the crowd.  
"Can you ride llamas?" Eleni wondered aloud.  
"Yeah- won't it, like, hurt them?" Michelle seconded.  
"I'll ride the llama!" Freddy volunteered.  
"NO!!!" Came shouts from everywhere.  
"Knowing Freddy he will probably set the thing on fire or something..." Dewey explained to the confused Judd.  
"Marta- you rode horses, right? Why don't you try to ride the llama?" Alicia pressed. Marta gave her a wide-eyed look.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, girl! Now volunteer yourself before I volunteer you!"  
"Fine..." And then a little louder, "I guess I'll ride the llama."  
"Marta?!" Came lots of confused shouts from the bored crowd.  
"I ride horses. This should be no different. So why not?" Marta shrugged- even though she was screaming, "NOOO!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" to herself on the inside.  
"Alrighty then. Come here, little missy!" Judd opened the gate, closing it behind her.  
"The name is Marta..." She corrected him icily.  
"Well, Marta, I'll just give you a leg up and then you can try to stay on. Oh- and here's a helmet. You'll be needing it..." Judd grinned, handing her a helmet from under the fence.  
"Aw, man! What the heck am I doing?!" She whispered to herself, strapping the helmet tight on her head. Please don't let me do something stupid...  
She hopped up onto "Ol' Blue" with the help of Judd. Hmm... it was kind of like a horse. She wondered how it was when it... ran!!!  
"AHHH!!!!!!" Marta screamed, holding onto the llama's wispy, blueberry, blue hair as it raced around the pen- sending other llamas scattering.  
"ERRMMM..." It grumbled, flicking its ears backward, pressing them onto its head. Even Marta could tell that it DID NOT LIKE this.  
"GO MARTA!!!!" the band cheered as she struggled to stay on. Then, Ol' Blue charged the wooden gate. Marta could see the band, who were lining the pen, step back. When Billy, who was closest to the latch, stepped back away from the bucking llama, he flung his arms up- undoing the latch!!!  
Instantly, the gate swung open, and the llamas trampled out- leaving Marta screaming, holding onto the blue llama for dear life!  
"ACK!! GET THOSE LLAMAS!!!" She could hear Judd order from behind. Right before Blue passed a tree with too-low branches- they would have hit Marta's head! - Marta flung herself off as she tumbled onto the ground.  
"Marta!"  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Oh my God?!"  
"KILL THE LLAMAS!!"  
"Noo! They're more valuable than you'll ever be! Round them up!!!!"  
"I think she's hurt!"  
"Give her air, people!"  
"Get away from me and get those stupid llamas!!!" Marta roared. As she bounced up, she gained confused looks from the others. A new feeling was coming over her. That llama had embarrassed her and taken advantage over her. It was NOT going to happen... again. She would get that stupid llama if it was the last thing she did...  
"You heard the little lady- er, I mean, Marta. Get those llamas!" Judd pointed to the horizon, where the llamas on the loose were grazing from grass near the drive entrance.  
"Let's break off into groups- I call I'm captain!" Freddy claimed.  
"Me, too!" Katie volunteered.  
"No." Marta said venomously. "Freddy, me, Katie, and Judd here are going to be captains. Freddy's team is going to run to rush the llamas from here. Meanwhile, my group will be behind the llamas. And so they don't bolt to the side, Katie's and Judd's group will be on the sides. And if anyone has a problem with that, I. Don't. Care. That llama... is mine."  
Fear crossed all the others' eyes, even Judd's. All they did was nod. Good, thought Marta. Because that llama is going down...  
As Marta's group, Alicia, Tomika, and Dewey, circled through the llama corral that lined the side of the road, Katie's group- Billy, Michelle, Eleni - followed them. But instead of passing the grazing llamas in the road, they crouched low by the fence line. Judd's group- Summer and Leonard- did the same but on the other side. Freddy's group- Frankie, Zack, Marco, and Gordon- just stayed put.  
"One... two... THREE!!!!" Marta roared. All four groups rushed the llamas from all directions. The black, white, and grey and white llamas just stayed put, eating. The auburn one ran directly into Zack, causing him to spin backwards, yet manage to hang on to the grumbling beast. The patched one jumped past Judd's group and into the llama pasture- where it continued to graze. He was soon followed by the other three.  
All was left was Ol' Blue. The others could only stand and watch as Marta faced the circled- in blueberry llama.  
"You, Ol' Blue, are mine!!!" She shrieked running and hopping on top of the llama once more! "IKE! Ikeikeikeikeike!!!!!" She let out a warrior cry as she steered Ol' Blue the way you steer a horse with your legs, pressing on either side. Doing that, she rode the llama into... the Llama Pen ring-of-fire-voice. She then gently hopped off, took off her helmet, and looked that llama square in the eye.  
"Good boy..." She smiled, patting the llama, who was chewing on some grass- his teeth sticking out like tree branches- on the nose.  
"Um, I don't think we'll need the rest of the tour, Judd, but thanks..." Dewey told the llama rancher, as the group piled into the limo.  
"This was awesome!" Marta cried with a grin as soon as they were all settled once more.  
"Speak for yourself..." Zack groaned, rubbing his head, which now had a lump the size of an egg from the auburn-llama incident.  
As they all left for the airport, each of them had something more than they had when they came. Billy, a llama phobia, Michelle, an animal rights mind, Zack, a bruise, and Marta- a new respect towards all llama kind...  
  
A pair of blue eyes peered from behind a rusty, old truck, watching the limo drive away. A girl's hand reached out petting a blue llama who was chewing on grass- his teeth sticking out like tree branches.  
"Don't worry, Ol' Blue," Catherine grinned madly, "We'll find Freddy and Marta soon!!!"  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN  
  
... 


	7. The Man Who Was Oswald

((Sorry bout the delay, you guys! My computer crashed but now its fixed so yay!! I'm still a bit unsure of what's gonna happen in this chapter- so sorry if it's a big flop. I'm just trying to get a chappie up after those 3 weeks... Read and Review- hope you like this one!! ...hopefully...))  
  
Chapter... Um- What are we On? Oh yeah! Chapter Seven: The Man Who Was Oswald  
  
"Okay, dudes... Billy's, um, Uncle Oswald is going to be greeting us here in Houston- so be nice. That means you, Freddy, Zack..." Dewey announced to the group as the plane pulled into the airport. Tomika's eyebrows rose. Uncle Oswald? Billy's Uncle Oswald. The Uncle Oswald that supposedly had started Billy's... um... fashion sense? Greeting them here.  
"This is gonna be great..." She could hear Freddy comment sarcastically from the seat in front of them.  
"Freddy- you've gotten into enough trouble on this tour- so don't. Do. Anything." Tomika warned them. Alicia and Marta nodded beside her.  
"Don't worry..." Zack grinned. Tomika could see Katie whack the two of them over the forehead from the isle seat.  
"Don't worry, Tomika. If Summer can't keep them in line, I will." Katie growled.  
"She's a bit scary sometimes..." Tomika could hear Freddy whisper to Zack.  
'Thank you- we hope you enjoyed your flight. If you are connecting to..." The flight attendants robotronic voice echoed throughout the plane.  
The band stood up, carry-ons on hand, and filed into the arrival gate. There, giving Billy a big hug was the most squirrelly man Tomika had seen in her entire life.  
He had a small narrow face, with beady black eyes. His long, brownishgray hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail. His hands were twitching about and he looked a bit... okay, really out of proportion.  
"Everybody, this is my Uncle Oswald!" Billy squealed, looking up at his uncle in admiration. Tomika's mouth dropped as the man squeaked in a heavy, snooty voice, "Good evening. I'm Oswald- and I will be your publicist manager for your stay in Houston."  
Summer looked shocked. "Um... Mister, I'm band manager- I already have everything planned, I-"  
She was rudely interrupted by a glaring Uncle Oswald, "Little lady, I am older than you by far, and am by far wiser. Therefore, I will be your publicist manager for your stay in Houston!"  
"Um... thanks, man! We appreciate it! Now- let's find our limo and head out to the hotel to get ready!" Dewey said quickly, giving the stricken Summer a shove.  
"I don't like this guy..." Katie stared after the bustling Oswald.  
"Poor Summer... stiff competition, though..." Freddy replied.  
"We can't just let him treat us like this. Like we're immature, untalented, spoiled brats." Tomika added, before noticing Freddy poking at something in an irritated Zack's ear. "But then again, Uncle Ozzy here might have a point..." Alicia giggled.  
"Shut up." Freddy scowled. "I'll think of something to solve this... problem- don't worry..."  
Tomika rolled her eyes as Freddy and Zack smirked and hurried up to the front of the group, no doubt to create some new, evil masterminded plan.  
"Katie- I feel soooo sorry for you..." Marta grinned.  
"I can't believe Dewey is making me, quote unquote, look out for those two! I hope they don't do something too drastic to Billy's uncle..." Katie stared after the boys.  
"Oh trust me, they will..." Tomika sighed  
  
"Okay, dudes! Um... you can just hang in the rooms until we leave... I'll- I'll be, uh, talking to the... erm... hotel management about... rules and stuff! Stay out of trouble and, er, listen to Oswald, dudes! Catch yas later!" Dewey announced in the smaller hallway, - which had all of the rooms taken by the band- his eyes following after one of the desk secretaries of the hotel. He quickly hurried away, not surprisingly in the direction of the hotel lady...  
There was a strange pause filled with grossed-out looks and exchanged glances.  
"I call the room at the end!" Freddy cried- and it was followed instantly by scurrying and shouting of the band rushing to choose their room. Tomika rolled her eyes, but dashed into the room in between Marta's and Alicia's all the same. They got a chain of opened doors going on, and soon, rooms on both side of the hallways formed two large strings of rooms- with band members bustling through everyone's.  
"Ahem..." Tomika's ears strained to hear a small voice from the hallway as she grinned inside Katie's room at Frankie struggling to open a window.  
"AHEM!!!!" Echoed through the hallway. Immediately- everybody turned and looked out the open doorways. Uncle Oswald was standing, more like perching, furiously in the hallway. "Band members! Here! NOW!!"  
Cautiously, the kids all entered the hall with curious looks. Judging by Oswald's crazed look, Tomika had a bad feeling...  
"Because I think you are all immature, untalented, spoiled brats- I told the maids that they could take a break and you would take over their duties of cleaning rooms! And because my brother in law once removed owns this hotel- they agreed to it! Now... cleaning will build your character and you will perform better tonight! Now, the next hallway is all needing to be cleaned so clean!" He raged.  
Silence followed, with puzzled looks. Who did this guy think he was? Tomika didn't know. One thing was for sure- he had better be kidding...  
"This is a joke, right?" Gordon stammered out. Tomika could see a look mixed of shock, disgust, and disbelief on his face. She was sure one was on her own.  
Uncle Oswald's eyes grew wide and he glared at Gordon. "Work. Now."  
The kids scrambled over to the next hallway- where a series of maid's carts were waiting.  
"Billy... promise me that in your next family reunion, you kill your Uncle Oswald!!!" Freddy exclaimed. "This guy seriously thinks he can boss us around just because Dewey's gone and Dewey said he was in charge?!?"  
The group looked around. Billy wasn't with them. Of course, Tomika groaned in her mind. Oswald wouldn't have Billy clean after other people when we were supposed to be relaxing! Ugh!  
"Apparently he does... Ugh. He thinks he can boss us around! We're the School of Rock! We have a fan club and he's making us clean up hotels?! Am I having a nightmare or something- cause he completely pushed me out of manager position and now... Why does Dewey have to leave to flirt at a time like this?!" Summer screamed, grabbing a can of spray.  
Tomika sighed, "Why don't one of us just go down and get Dewey?"  
"Because- he took off. I saw him take that lady into the limo and head off somewhere. A bar probably. They won't be back until it's show time- and that's in five hours." Zack barked.  
"We don't have to take this, you know? I say... I say that for once Spazzy here might have had a good idea earlier," Katie announced, looking around. "I say... we do something to the squirrelly, sad sap and come up... with a plan..."  
  
To Be Continued in the Next Chapter...  
  
((Okay. I feel like I'm loosing my touch, here. Let me know if this was too... normalish or too anythingish for the story. Thanks...)) 


	8. Burn Stuff

((Sorry bout the snooze-fest last chapter, people. I pray that this one is better! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, as always! Okay, here we are...))  
  
Chapter Eight: "Burn Stuff."  
  
"Initiate Plan Topple Oswald..." Freddy gleamed at Zack. Zack then gave the thumbs-up sign to Katie, who passed it on to the others- all waiting at their battle stations.  
  
This was a very original yet foolproof plan, Freddy thought. Not my best work, but it will do. Oh, yes. It will do...  
  
He then exited hotel room 120- the band's "headquarters" for the past hour. As Freddy turned the corner and walked down the wall-papered hallway- he saw a nervous Billy and a laughing Uncle Oswald sitting in a room of the band's hallway, drinking glasses of pink lemonade and watching the tv screen.  
  
"Oh, Billy boy, I say! That outfit was wonderful! I still have much to teach you, my pet!" Oswald patted the disgusted Billy on the head.  
  
"Please refrain from calling me your pet again. Ever. And, um, I'm pretty sure I don't need your help anymore- so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go help my friends clean..." He squirmed.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, Billy! Your mother would kill me! Besides- we didn't get to watch Tula's Fashion Tips yet!!" Oswald begged. Ugh, thought Freddy. This was horrible! Oswald was a disgrace to guys everywhere- he should be eliminated! Heck- he was even worse than Billy! Compared to Oswald, Billy seemed actually not that bad!  
  
With that, Freddy cautiously entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Oswald dude? I mean, sir. We finished a few rooms and want you to check them, if you don't mind..." Freddy babbled out- trying his hardest to sound scared and nervous. What he really was, was trying to not crack up!  
  
Oswald smirked with joy before handing Billy his lemonade and standing up.  
  
"Of course... what was it? Eddie?" He asked.  
  
Freddy's eyes scowled. "It's Freddy."  
  
"Oh well. I like Edward better! See- Billy? I'm talking control of a situation! And its working- young Edward here has already learned some respect!" Oswald explained maniacally. Freddy's brow furrowed. This guy. Was a total. PSYCHO!!!!  
  
"Um, okay, sir. Follow me to room 123..." Freddy motioned with his hand for Oswald to follow.  
  
"I'll come to!" Billy exclaimed, before Freddy cut him off with an icy glare. Billy's mouth shut and then he peeped out, "Actually, I'll stay here, Uncle Oswald..."  
  
Freddy nodded happily from behind Oswald's shoulder and stopped when the squirrelly man faced him.  
  
"Ahem... this way, sir!" He plastered on a fake smile as he lead Oswald down the hall. "Look- over there!"  
  
Freddy pointed to an air vent as Katie, hopefully, was quickly crawling behind them to get to Oswald's room and explain things to Billy.  
  
"What? I don't see anything!" Oswald yelled.  
  
"Um... I thought I saw a squirrel... in the vent... um, never mind. Here- let's keep going!" Freddy quickly led him away down the hall. Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Eleni, and Michelle were bustling in and out of rooms with cleaning supplies- just as planned.  
  
"I only see a few workers!!" Oswald demanded.  
  
"The others are already in the rooms- cleaning, uh, bathrooms and stuff. Here- room 123!" Freddy led Oswald into the sorta-clean room. Oswald scowled at the half-made beds, what seemed like pizza stains still on the carpet- yet obviously tried to be gotten out-, and a poorly vacuumed floor.  
  
"This is not clean!" He shouted. Freddy pretended to cringe.  
  
"It was the best we could do sir- hey, look in the closet! It was a mess before and now it's perfect!" Freddy urged. Oswald shot him a suspicious glance before opening the door of the walk-in closet.  
  
Oswald took a step in- and in doing so, tripped over the string that tugged on the cloth on the ceiling that released a series of water-filled cleaning gloves- all filled to the brim with the foulest smelling stuff that the band could find in the bottles of cleaner! BOOSH!!!!!!  
  
A combination of Oswald falling and the balloons smashing on top of him created an enormous racket- the signal for others in the band.  
  
"Initiate Operation Tie 'Im Up!!!!" Freddy yelled- and out of the bathroom and into the closet rushed Marco and Lawrence- both with a rope made out of curtains and circled around the disgruntled squirrel man until he was completely tied up, leaning against the back wall of the closet.  
  
Freddy grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. Katie, with a confused Billy, brought in a dozen or so garment bags. Oswald's hair was plastered to his face- which was white with shock and anger.  
  
"Zack- if you will?" Freddy asked keenly, like a doctor preparing to operate. Zack zipped open the nearest garment bag and took out a beautiful, black silk dress.  
  
Eww- he's not one of those cross dressing people, is he?" A disgusted Alicia asked.  
  
"It's one of his designs," Billy shrugged, taking a closer look. He then gleamed maniacally- much to Freddy's amusement, and exclaimed, "Uncle! How could you ever create something so... tacky?"  
  
Oswald, in return, twitched in horror, and yelled "I... am not... tacky!!!!!!"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes, "No- but you're gay, man! Now- time to initiate operation Blow Torch!"  
  
Eleni and Michelle, their faces scrunched up due to the horrible smell- which reminded Freddy of something like a skunk crossed with nail polish remover and moldy muffins- brought in a can of hair spray and one of those long, automatic lighters.  
  
"Hmmm..." Freddy smiled contentedly, taking the items in hand. "I just love hotel-offered cans of hair spray and lighters don't you?"  
  
"What do you kids want from me?! I change my mind- you do not have to clean! You can do whatever you want! We'll have fun! What do you like to do, Edward- I mean, Freddy?!" Oswald twittered nervously.  
  
With that, a gleam caught Freddy's eye. "Burn stuff."  
  
And with that, he turned on the lighter and held it beneath the can of hairspray- which he let jet out- creating a stream of fire, lightly singing the dress.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I surrender to your whim!!!!!!" Oswald cried in horror. Freddy could hear the others cracking up outside of the closet. Revenge is sweet... good revenge is sweeter!!  
  
"Ahem- Tomika, if you will?" Freddy stretched out his hand. Tomika handed him a piece of lined paper, smiling. Freddy grinned.  
  
"Okay. Read this..." Freddy took a mini microphone, hooked to a tape recorder, from Gordon and let Zack hold it in front of the horrified man's mouth. Freddy did the same, but held up the paper.  
  
"I am a disgrace to-to all guys... I like dressing up like a girl... and talking about girly things. In fact... I want to be... a girl. That was my dream in life. But I can't, so I act like one... instead. All will shun me forever and call me... Squirrel Man... and, er, the kids in the band School of Rock are not immature, untalented, spoiled little brats that need to be taught respect. They are very mature, very talented, very respectful people and rock their hearts out and... think I, Oswald Smith, am a thick-headed idiot... thank you..." Oswald reluctantly read into the microphone, frowning.  
  
Freddy grinned. "Okay- Gordon. Take that down to the receptionist lady and tell her that it's an important message from Oswald Smith, brother in law of the man who owns this hotel, and it needs to be played over the intercom..."  
  
"What?!!!" Oswald exclaimed. "I did what you asked- you don't have to clean anymore!!"  
  
"We're not done with you yet, Oswald Smith!! Okay- before we release you, you must swear on your outfits' safety these next few things, got it?" Freddy ordered.  
  
"Don't hurt my precious outfits!! PLEASE!! I'll do anything, you little brat, now what do you want from me?!!" Oswald cried.  
  
Freddy smirked once more, "Alrighty then... First, you must swear that you will leave us the hell alone and go off to some fashion show or something instead of tagging around us for our stay in Houston."  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"Second, you must give yourself a hair cut. Dude- Squirrel is so not punk, got that?"  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"Thirdly, you must leave Billy here alone! We don't want him any freakier than he already is! Okay?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I swear!!!"  
  
"Okay, then... Marco, Lawrence- untie him please. And can we get our security dudes to escort Squirrel Man to his room and keep him there until the announcement comes on? After that, make sure he leaves! You might want to take these..." Freddy instructed Frankie and Lawrence, handing Frankie the garment bags and hair spray blow torch. "And the rest of us- let's get those hotel maids back on duty and have ourselves a relaxing time before the concert!"  
  
"No problem there, Freddy..." Zack smiled.  
  
"How the heck do you two come up with this stuff?" Katie wondered...  
  
As the group headed back down the hall, Freddy stopped.  
  
"You guys- look!" He pointed up to the air vent.  
  
"What?" Summer asked, looking confused.  
  
"Another squirrel, huh, Edward?" Katie gleamed.  
  
"Never mind..." Freddy grumbled...  
  
As they all left the hallway for their rooms, a pair of bright blue eyes peered out from the vent...  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 


	9. Hit The Coaster

((Gleams happily at reviewers- thank you all soooooooo much for reviewing!! You all help and motivate me so much!!! I give you all virtual muffins!!! passes muffins around Oh yeah, and if you don't like muffins, I'm too happy to care, so here's a parfait instead! Everybody loves parfaits!! Ok, here's the next chapter which this one has happened to me- and if you have never gotten the chance to go to Disney's California Adventure theme park- I suggest you go! NOW!! I used to go there all the time when I lived in CA- it is THE BEST!! Hopefully this chapter is at least SOMEWHAT funny- 'cause it's long... Why is it that whenever my focus is Katie I'm thinking in a British accent?!?!?! sighsOh well, you have to love British accents... Okay, I'll shut up and let you read in peace...))  
  
Chapter Nine: Hitting the Coaster  
  
"Woot-woot!!!" exclaimed Katie as she did a little dance as they walked through the gates of California Adventure.  
  
"Please, Katie... You're embarrassing us!!" Freddy grumbled.  
  
"So sue me!! I am HYPER and HAPPY and we are in LA!!! I don't care if I'm embarrassing you! Woot-woot!!" She grinned. Muffins were good- especially the ones coated and coated in sugar!! Sugar is good- yes, very good... She smirked at the memory of eating all six of them for breakfast this morning!! Mmm...  
  
"All right, troops! Before you head in your separate ways to enjoy the pleasures of rides... remember, meet up at that food court at five so we can eat!! Alrighty- hands in and BREAK!!!!" Dewey shouted, running off with the roadies and Billy and Lawrence somewhere...  
  
They broke off into groups- as agreed earlier- to get to different rides quicker. Security was with the backup singers, and Katie was stuck with Freddy and Zack- nobody else had wanted the responsibility of making sure they stayed out of trouble...  
"I say we hit The Coaster!!!! California Screamin', here we come!" Zack exclaimed as the walked through the incoming crowds of people- it was only 10:30 and the park had just opened, but it was still packed!!  
  
"Hit the coaster?" Freddy asked absentmindedly as, with park maps as their indubitable guides, they made their way to the large, looping, Mickey- Mouse eared roller coaster! "Why would we want to hit it? It's metal, wouldn't it hurt?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. There were times when he was pure genius- like with Oswald- and then he would be as thick as walls most of the time!!  
  
"Maybe he means hit #on# it, Freddy. Didn't you think of that?" Katie shot sarcastically.  
  
"Eugh!!" Both boys said on the first time.  
  
"Katie- why would Zack want to flirt with an inanimate object?" Freddy asked with horror.  
  
Katie sighed in sheer pity and disbelief. They had better not be toying with her again!!!  
  
"Wait- a roller coaster isn't exactly inanimate. I mean, it moves..." Zack pointed out.  
  
"But that still doesn't help why you want to flirt with a piece of metal!!" Freddy argued. Katie just moaned and decided to ignore them- maybe they'd forget all about annoying her...  
  
"Not just metal, man!! It's like, plastic, that cushiony stuff on your head, paint, and more!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!! You forgot to mention the fabricky stuff on the belt buckle!!"  
  
"Well... what if it has one of the pull-down plastic things so you don't fall out instead? Those are a lot more popular..."  
  
"They still have the buckle thing coming up onto them so they don't come undone!"  
  
"Hmmm... nice point there, Freddy. I say we ask one of the people about that later- I mean, who would want to just a buckle to keep the plastic thing from popping up which is supposed to be secure but really isn't to keep yourself from falling down through oblivion to your doom?"  
  
"I dunno... But then why to they do that little tappy check thing to make sure it's secure?"  
  
"To make sure it's secure #before# it comes undone and you fall down through oblivion to your doom! That way you can't sue them or anything for it!"  
  
"You know what, Zack; I don't think I trust these theme park people anymore. What if they're really just trying to lower the population in a freakishly, evil way?"  
  
"Oh my God, you're right!! I never thought about that before! What about you, Katie!"  
  
She was too busy looking up at the sky thinking "WHY ME?!?!" to give them a look of disapproval as they finally walked in front of the ride. It had two huge hills- one tunneled in- and a lot of little ones, as well as twists, turns, and bumps. Not to mention the giant Mickey-Mouse eared loop!  
  
"Oy..." All three said at once, staring up at the screaming roller coaster train as it made its way around the loops. They looked each other, and with Katie in the middle, they linked arms and bravely confronted the medium length line of #ringorfirevoice# California Screamin'...  
  
When they finally made it up to the front of the line for the #ringoffirevoice# first seat- they anxiously crawled aboard. Zack's eyes were growing wide- like when learning the 'E-chord Power Stance' back in fifth grade- and Freddy clenched his fists in excitement.  
  
Katie was the only one who showed the slightest bit of hesitation as she pulled down the pull-down plasticky thing over her head and buckled up the frabricky buckle- both which she prayed would not come undone no mater how many times the people did the tap check.  
  
Then.... Whoosh... they headed down a mini hill and... ((building up some anticipation here))... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ((Oy, I'm getting tired of pressing that same key over and over...)) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..... . .. ... ((panting, out of breath...)) ....... .... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... .. ... ... .... ... ... ... ... .. .. ............... ........... ........ ...... .... .. . . . . . ... . . . . . . . stopped peacefully by the beach of a man-made lake- where misting water sprayed over a nearby rock. Calm music played through the speakers. Katie sighed a sigh of relief- her attention on the lake instead of the hill before her.  
  
"This is boring!" Freddy yelled.  
  
"We thought this was an actual coaster-guess not cause it sucks!!!!" Zack seconded. Katie smiled. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as bad as she thought...  
  
Then... BOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! The train exploded up the tracks, straight up the enormous hill as loud, heavy rock music took place of that calm stuff that Lawrence would listen to!  
  
"Ye-heah!!!!!!" Freddy screamed, putting into the air the 'rock/I love you' sign' into the air as they climbed upward.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!!" cried Zack, doing the same. Katie was too busy clenching her eyes shut, and digging her nails into Zack and Freddy's shoulder to do anything.  
  
Then they were falling! Katie's stomach was up in her throat as she tried to release it with a scream that would have made Dewey proud! Then they were twisting, bobbing, going up again in a light blue cage!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They were tumbling down again- going up into the loop- time seemed to stand still as Katie looked at the world from a bats-eye view. Then they were spiraling some more downward, twisting some more, bouncing some more, sideway-ing some more, and then- goooooooosh... they stopped and Katie found herself back at the station.  
  
Zack's hair was strewn across his face as they unbuckled and the plastic went up. Freddy's hair- which had already been sticking up, was almost Alfalfa-straight!  
  
They stepped off, walking like dizzied drunks down the ramp...  
  
"I'm getting our picture!" Zack stated. Katie laughed as they each bought a key chain with a picture of them- Zack and Freddy doing the rock sign, screaming- and Katie's eyes welded shut, clutching their shoulders from in between- her brown, hair straight up with the wind!  
  
"That..." Katie stated as they searched for another ride, "Rocked!"  
  
((I decided not to squish this into one chappie- then it would be endlessly long, but don't worry- I'm getting on the new chap right away! This wasn't all that funny, but the next part will be, I promise!! Review!!)) 


	10. The Consequences of Ditching

((Part Two! Yay! Okay- thanks to allllll of my vunderbar (I think that's German for wonderful... I hope...) reviewers!! You all are the absolute best! continues handing out muffins and parfaits Here we go then- hope this chappie is better...))  
  
Chapter Ten: The Consequences of Ditching  
  
Where the hell are they? ... Katie paced in a circle by a bench located under the roller coaster. It had only taken 21 rides on the coaster to get her sick.  
  
"Wait here for me!" She had exclaimed in a hurry before sickly racing off to the bathrooms. Ugh... that had NOT been a pleasant experience!!  
  
Now, she had returned, and of course. They had deserted her. Ugh! Of course, she just had to volunteer to travel the park with the unreliable ones! It had to be her, of all people!  
  
"I swear, Frederick Ian Jones and Zackary Logan Mooneyham... you will pay..." She muttered under her breath to no one.  
  
"Talking to yourself, are we?" A guy's voice laughed behind her. She whirled around into a fighting stance- ready to kick anybody's ass right now. Boy was she mad...  
  
She found herself facing a guy around her age- with spiked green hair and wearing the Disneyland worker's uniform, his tag reading Greg. He was standing alongside a girl, whose tag named Reggie. ((A/N, sorry gooniesfreak about not putting you in earlier! I didn't have much of a description to go on, but just so you know, Reggie's you!)) She seemed pretty young to be working there, but somewhatly matched Greg with the tips of her hair dyed purple.  
  
"No. I am talking to the essence memory of two evil guys who were supposed to be waiting for me, but left." Katie replied, smiling. Greg and Reggie echoed the gesture.  
  
"Oh believe me," Reggie stated, punching Greg lightly and glaring at him. "I know what that's like. Want us to help find them? We're supposed to be on garbage duty after we killed one of the food stands- but its mad boring."  
  
"Yeah. Our uncle is the only reason we still work here. He's a something head of something, and wants his little niece and nephew to work here no matter how much we hate it. We don't even get to go on any rides!" Greg exclaimed as the trio walked, Katie's eyes scanning like a hawk for Zack and Freddy.  
  
"Oh believe- me and my band have had horrible experience with uncles lately. You two wouldn't believe... Hey, are you twins or something?" She asked inquisitively. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Do we really look like twins? Eww... I don't want to look like you, Reg!" Greg exclaimed with a grimace.  
  
Reg glared, but laughed. "No... we're cousins. My mom, his mom, and our uncle are the siblings of connection here. I couldn't possibly imagine being a direct relative of him. Eee..." She shuddered.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for here?" Greg asked, following Katie's eyes into the crowd.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that they are both annoying and evil, Frederick Dearest has blonde porcupine hair and a, what he calls, punk look. And Zackary Darling has too-long dark hair and goes for the more old school radical punk look. In other words, they're annoying and evil." Katie described. The cousins' mouths formed o's in understanding.  
  
Just then, Katie swore she saw a light bulb go off in between both of their minds- because their eyes grew wide and they looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We may not be twins but we still have that ESPN thing!" Reggie laughed. Greg rolled his eyes and coughed something that sounded a lot like coughposercough and the two faced Katie.  
  
"There is..." Greg gleamed, "Something we have always wanted to do. Mind you, it would cause Dearest and Darling here some hard embarrassment."  
  
Katie glared with excitement as she felt the anticipation boiling up. "Let's hear it..."  
  
()!#$%&()   
  
"Greg. Reggie. What are you two doing here?" The old man guarding the door asked, nodding. Katie prayed that this would work- then she would finally be even with those two for good!! Muahaha...  
  
"Relax, Keith." Greg stated, putting an arm around the uncomfortable hefty man. "Uncle Todd here just has an announcement he wants us to put over the intercom. Here's the form."  
  
With that, Reggie handed him the carefully forged document from "Uncle Todd". Katie smiled silently from behind Reggie. Maybe Zack and Freddy had some use after all- she had learned their forging methods and used them wisely...  
  
Keith, pulling himself out from under Greg, inspected it carefully and sighed.  
  
"Fine. Now go. And who's she?" He grumbled, pointing to Katie, making her heart pang a bit.  
  
"I'm Kathryn LaRonde." She said, smiling and talking in a light British accent. "My father is Sir LaRonde. Perhaps you've heard of him? No? Well... our family is visiting California on a vacation- taking pictures for one of the Lords. Todd Rider has been hosting our family around and Regina and Gregory here have been kind enough to give me a chaperoned tour of the Disney facilities.  
"I must say- it's quite a lovely place! But it's made so much safer with brave guards like you, helping out around. I send you my humble gratitude for putting your... uh, life on the line? Have a nice day, kind sir..."  
  
She shook his hand with a cheesy smile and following Reggie and Greg through the unlocked door- leaving a happy, honored-looking Keith back to his post...  
  
"Katie- you are brilliant!" Reggie laughed as they walked over to the intercom.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant," Katie smiled. Greg shook his head in disbelief as he locked the door.  
  
"Maybe this will be enough to get us fired, Reg..." He said hopefully walking over to the intercom.  
  
"Hopefully..." She seconded, looking dazed out the window onto the litter-filled hedges and passing crowd.  
  
"You two are the greatest..." Katie smiled. It's too bad they can't be in the band... she thought. That was when she grinned evilly- as Greg pressed the button to speak. Immediately, his serious-sounding voice was heard over the soft music that always plays...  
  
()!#$%&()   
  
On the other side of the park, Freddy and Zack were just walking back to the bench where Katie had told them to wait- both with corn dogs, ice cream cones, and packets of catsup.  
  
"Hey- where's Katie?" Zack asked, looking around.  
  
"Man... that line was long! She probably thinks we ditched her!" Freddy noted.  
  
Zack shrugged. "She can't have gotten too far. I mean- what's the worse she can do? Page us over the intercom?"  
  
That was when they heard it through the speakers set all over that usually play soft California-themed music. What they heard made them drop all of their food.   
"Attention please, attention please. We have two missing boys that must be located. We are looking for two boys- one has blonde, spiked hair that looks too much like a porcupine is wearing wannabe-punk styled clothes.   
  
"The other desperately needs a hair cut and looks like he's stuck in the 80's rock era and even though it looks cool he's still a loser for ditching people. They answer to Frederick Ian Jones and Zackary Logan Mooneyham. I repeat- Frederick Ian Jones and Zackary Logan Mooneyham.  
  
"If you are wearing a similar style of clothing- don't worry, it's cool on you. It just looks horrible on people who ditch innocent, throwing-up girls. I repeat- that is Frederick Ian Jones and Zackary Logan Mooneyham. If you see either of these two boys, please send them to the sun- fountain near the main gate immediately. Thank you and have a nice day!"  
  
()!#$%&()   
  
"Katie. You got us kicked out of the park!! Way to go!!! Yay! Now we can't go on any more rides!!!" Dewey ranted, as Katie winced. The entire band was standing outside of the ticket lines, ready to go to the parking lots.  
  
"Hey- they could have waited to get food until I got back! It's not my fault!" Katie argued, gaining icy glares from Freddy and Zack.  
  
"Oh lay off her, Dewey!" Summer grinned. "You have to admit... that was pretty funny!"  
  
"No!" Zack growled.  
  
Freddy finished. "It wasn't!"  
  
"And then my group came and took you guys to the fountain with everyone staring at you all the way!" Leonard laughed. Katie smirked.  
  
As the group continued bashing Freddy and Zack humorously- Katie saw Reggie and Greg being lead out to a car by, she guessed, their furious Uncle Todd. They sighted her and smiled- giving her thumbs up signs and nodding. Katie smiled back. Well... at least her efforts weren't too badly ignored...  
  
((Okay. Pathetic I know. But I'm running out of ideas! You guys have to help me! Any suggestions? Anyone?)) 


	11. Hell's Babushka's

((I'm back from vacay!!! Aaaaand... I have lotsa ideas for this ficcy!!! YAY!!!! Sorry bout the wait, everyone. Now onward before I self combust from the deadly disease of nonupdateiosis!!! OH NO!!!!!! bursts into flames))

Chapter Eleven: Hell's Babushka's

"Is everything set?" The voice from behind the chair asked.

"Of course. Everything is ready, just as you planned." The boy in front of the desk replied.

"Good. Let it all begin."

-----------------------------------------

"I left my heart... In San Francisco!!!!" Dewey tried to sing- his voice sounding something like nails on a scratchboard. The whole band had their ears covered.

"Dude- Sinatra and Co. are NOT for you!!! PLEASE go back to the rock, man!!!!" Zack complained as their limo made its way across the ever famous golden gate bridge.

"Sorry... couldn't help myself. How bout a round of the Ramones' California Sun?!" Dewey exclaimed.

"No!!" Summer exclaimed. "No more singing!! PLEASE!!! We will have enough of that at the concert tonight, thank you very much!"

Dewey frowned but remained silent all the same. Sighs of relief waved through the scrunched, uncomfortably warm backseat. Zack knew that Dewey should be sitting up front- but the driver had kicked him back here with the kids due to... what else but annoying singing? Now the back seat was even more scrunched, uncomfortably warm, and as annoying as ever.

"Are we almost there?!" a disgruntled Eleni complained. Again. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Hello-o. We're already almost over the Golden Gate Bridge!" He barked back, making her send a scowl in his direction. Zack didn't care- he was tired of driving in this horrible limo. He wanted to be up on the stage, rocking out! He wanted the fans to go wild and squabble over who got his thrown-into-the-crowd hat! Not sit and wait in yet another city for eight hours before he could do what he wished.

Even Spazzy himself seemed to notice this about Zack.

"Dude..." he told Zack patiently. "Chill... out. Kay?"

Zack himself didn't even know what he mumbled back incoherently, but nobody else said anything, so oh well. Finally, after what seemed like an entirely too long road trip, the gang burst out into the shopping district of San Francisco- high hills, trolleys, and all...

"We suffer through all that..." Leonard, who also seemed a bit on the edge, said through gritted teeth, "to go _shopping?_"

Every single guy, Zack included, (well... with the exception of Billy, who well, seemed completely overjoyed) let out a disgruntled sigh.

"What is it with guys and shopping?" Tomika asked, rolling her eyes at them.

"Look. Clothes are nice. Things are nice. But we just do not feel the need to spend hours pondering over which of the nice clothes and things are better than the other clothes and things. And trying on things. It's just... I don't know... a waste of time? I mean, we get what we need and get out. Nothing to it." Frankie explained patiently.

"Waste of time?!" Michelle gasped, while she, Eleni, and Billy (the most avid shoppers of the group) all flinched.

Zack rolled his eyes just in time to see Katie coming in between the two new-formed groups.

"Listen. Summer- you know my sizes and my style, you guys take care of my shopping for me while I lead this band of unhappy non-shoppers elsewhere..." She quickly shepherded the guys towards the limo again as the store-bound group flounced off elsewhere.

"Posh- if they get into trouble it's your entire fault!" Dewey's voice echoed towards them. "She's in charge, dudes!"

_What is Katie doing here?_ Zack had to know, as she let out a big sigh.

"Shopping is fun. When it's a good time to shop. But after being stuck in that limo the last place I want to be stuck is in a small dressing room." Katie grinned.

"So what do we do now, Miss In-Charge?" Marco asked, looking around. Katie rolled her eyes.

"God. You guys are more clueless than I thought! Band of Clueless Dudes- look around you! Note the _hilly_ streets!" Katie spread her arms out towards the bustling streets. Zack followed her line of sight. Wow. Hilly. Streets. What was Katie getting at?

"Yeah. We see the streets..." Gordon pointed out. Katie whacked Gordon and Marco, the two nearest to her, on their heads.

"Oh my God! You guys are **blind**!!! Note the _hilly streets_ and the small fact that all of our blades and/or skateboards are located just in the trunk of this here limousine!"

Oooh... the word was unspoken but hung in the air like a UFO. Just like that there was an instant rush for the trunk.

-------------------------------

"I love walkie talkies." Freddy announced.

"Shut up. They'll hear us!" Zack scolded.

"I wonder where they are..." Lawrence wondered aloud.

"We should ambush them." Frankie gleamed.

"Why I am always stuck with you guys!" Katie complained.

The five filed out from behind stacks of fish crates, each making their own grimace. Freddy, Zack, and Frankie each carrying their boards, Katie and Lawrence rolling on their blades.

"Should we split up?" Freddy asked.

"No!" Katie yelled suddenly, getting confused stares from her teammates. "I mean... they'd expect that. Plus, I am not living any of you guys alone. I am in charge, remember?" She recovered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zack replied. Stupid Dewey. Why was Katie always in charge?

"Look! Down there!" Lawrence pointed to the bottom of the hill. Sure enough, the other team had sighted them and were frantically trying to climb the hill.

"CHARGE!!!" Frankie flipped down his board and began to roll down. Zack grabbed him just in time.

"No you idiot! We run!" Zack told him as their team skated off in the other direction, down another hill.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lawrence cried.

"Hear you loud and clear, goatrider!" Freddy saluted.

"Goatrider?!" Frankie asked confusedly.

"Don't ask!" Zach explained as they made their way, speeding up down the street. Then, out of nowhere, just as they were nearing the bottom of the hill, Zach saw twelve blurs in blue jump out from nowhere, and the next thing he knew, they were grabbing them...

---------------------------------------

"Ow..." Zach moaned, looking around. He looked around and saw his friends also beginning to stir. They all seemed to be inside some... warehouse. Crates were everywhere and the place seemed big and cementy enough.

"They awaken." A voice echoed. He whipped around to see a guy about his age in a bright blue robe. A guy and a girl in the same outfit were to the left and right of him.

"Uh... dude... where the hell are we?!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Silence. You are in the lair of Hell's Babushka's, the most notorious, kid skating gang." The girl spoke. Zach stood up.

"Yo... listen. If you want autographs, we already pre-signed a bunch for our merchandise. Now I have no clue what Hell's Babushka's is... or are... but move away from the door and give us our skate stuff back!!!" a very angry and confused Zack yelled. The three in the blue robes smirked.

"We already told you. We have no need for autographs. Our new leader wished to see you. And we are Hell's Babushka's- the most notorious, kid skating gang." The second boy, who looked a bit younger, laughed out.

"Try the only kid skating gang." Frankie mumbled.

"What does your "leader" want with us?" Lawrence glared.

"That is to be taken care of when you see her." The first one gleamed.

"What if we don't want to see her?" Katie pouted.

"You have no choice."

"Okay- so what exactly are you going to do to us if we try to escape?" Freddy asked, matter-of-factly. The three looked at each other.

"Um... we... have our upper sources..."

"Yeah. Uh-huh. So what might these upper sources be?" Zach argued. This was pathetic. Hell's Babushka's? First off, what kind of name was _that_? Secondly, they had no clue what they were doing! Oy... Zach almost felt sad for them...

"Lorenna- go speak with our leader." The first one to talk instructed the girl. Lorenna nodded vacantly and walked out a door.

"So... while we're waiting, what are you two guys' names?" Katie asked curiously. Zach looked at her, wondering what she was planning. The Katie he saw was different, her eyes seemed heavy but glinting, she was flipping her hair more than usual, and her mouth was slightly open as she glanced over the two blue-robed guys. What the hell? Zach felt like yelling, _"Katie! This is not a time for flirting!"_ but held his tongue.

"Um... I'm Aaron... and this is Ian."

"Ian's my middle name you, know." Freddy pointed out, nodding. Everyone shot looks at him. "What?" He asked hopelessly. Zach rolled his eyes. Back to Katie- who had inched forward. What was she doing?!

"Aaron and Ian, huh?" She smiled. "I've always liked those names."

The two seemed to get a bit flustered as Katie made her way towards them. This, Zach thought, I gotta see. He and the four other guys watched silently.

"And your name is?" Ian asked, eyes hopeful. Katie bit her lower lip as she circled the two.

"Katie..." She whispered. "But usually people already know the name of the people they kidnap..."

"Kidnap?" Aaron asked confused. "I wouldn't say that exactly..."

"No?" Katie asked, drawing herself closer to him. "Well, I think it is. Me and my friends here would _really_ like it if you just let us out. Let _me_ out at least. Even though I do really like you both..."

"Um..."

"Uh..."

"NOW!!!" Frankie yelled, rushing the two. They were soon both lying face-up on the ground as Zach and the others rushed into them and out of the door, fleeing.

"Yo! Our skate stuff!" Freddy pointed to the pile of boards, blades, and helmets in the corner.

"Grab them! No time to put them on!" Katie exclaimed, scooping up her blades as they ran down the street.

"Oh believe me," Lawrence said, as he looked behind. Zach did too and saw Aaron and Ian, on blades, tailing them. "There is time!"

As fast as they could, they hopped on their boards, slid on their helmets, and slipped into their skates and before they knew it, they were out of breath at the limo.

"GOT YOU!!!!!" Gordon, Marco, Leonard, and the rest of the other team yelled, circling the chased group.

"We surrender. Are they gone?" Freddy asked, looking for the blue robes. Nothing.

"Yeah. Hallelujah!" Zach exclaimed before turning to Katie. "What was up with that before?"

Katie blushed. "Well... a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..."

"You failed me!" The leader exclaimed, glaring at Aaron, Lorenna, and Ian. "I failed myself!"

"Look... we tried..." Aaron babbled...

"Silence. I give up. I could not capture those select School of Rock members- I cannot do anything. Aaron- as second in command I know leave you the new leader of Hell's Babushka's!"

And with that, Catherine removed her blue robe and stormed out of the warehouse, her blue eyes glaring.

She gleamed contentedly in the San Francisco moonlight, saying, "I'll get you, Freddy Jones. You'll be mine if it's the last thing I do!"


	12. Song War

((Thanks for my reviewers!!! Okay- sadly enough, I figure that this is my... second-last chapter!! Sorry! cries I won't be able to part with this one, but other (hopefully) great fics (aka: a sorta sequel) are on the way, so yeah! This one is kind of just a silly, sorta pointless chappie I was thinking of when I was really supposed to be thinking of the grand ending... Anyways! ... I'll just write now...))

**Extra Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs which will be named in this chapter, they belong to the artists that sing them, their record companies/etc...

**Chapter Twelve: Song War**

"Almost home you guys! Isn't it funny that our final gig is back at home?" Summer pointed out happily to those who weren't asleep on the plane.

"Yeah... it's gonna be sad just being stuck home again." Zack sighed.

"Yeah. And with school coming up soon." Freddy added glumly.

"Hey- I wonder if we're famous." Lawrence chimed in. Summer rolled her eyes. As manager, Summer knew everything. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that fan clubs, stalkers, sold-out gigs, and a tour meant that you were famous. Or at least partly famous. She thought.

"Be quiet, Katie! Of course we are!" Tomika cried.

"I wonder if we'll still have to go to school..." Freddy wondered.

"Of course we will, you loser! We're what, 14? We have our whole lives ahead of us!" Summer exclaimed.

The small group was silent for a moment and only the hum of the engine and Dewey's loud snoring could be heard.

"I'm bored and can't sleep." Marta stated obviously.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Yeah..."

"I know!" Summer smiled. "Let's play a game! I mean... we only have half an hour left..."

"_Only_ half an hour..." Gordon moaned.

"Summer's right," Katie stated. "How about we can only talk using titles or the main lyrics of songs to talk?"

"That should be fun!" Tomika agreed.

"Okay!"

"Why not?!"

"Nothing better to do..."

"Okay." Summer stated. "We start... now!"

**Katie, Freddy, Summer, and Zack's Conversation**

"I Want You To Want Me!" Freddy teased Katie jokingly, who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You Can't Always Get What You Want." Katie smiled back innocently.

"She's So Cold." Zack sneered.

"Just Like You." Summer sneered back.

"It's Not Easy To Be Me."

"Life Goes On."

"I Think I'm Turning Japanese!"

"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!"

"Yeah."

"Here I Go Again!"

"Where?"

"A Whole New World!"

"If It Makes You Happy..."

"Yeah!"

"I'm Still Here!"

"Don't Wanna Think About You."

"I Miss You."

"Dream On!"

"All we need is a little Patience!"

"American Idiot."

"I Used To Love Her but I had to kill her!"

"Only the Good Die Young!"

"Superstitious..."

...

"Say Anything!"

"Don't Speak."

"Yeah."

"Freddy, you keep saying 'Yeah'!"

"Ha! That wasn't a song, Summer!"

"Neither was that! Haha!"

"No fair!"

"Hey!"

"Now only Zack and Katie are still in in our group!"

"But 'Hey' isn't a song, Katie!"

"Yeah it is! By Gary Glitter you loser! You know, the football song thing! AH! Now I'm talking, too!"

"In The End. (I'm the) Only One!"

"Shut up, Zack."

"Haha! Oof! Now you made me lose, too!"

"Haha!"

"Okay..."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's listen to the other group."

**Tomika, Marta, Gordon, and Lawrence's Conversation**

Summer felt the plane give a shake as they turned their attention to the others.

"Get Off My Cloud!" Lawrence yelled at no one in particular outside the window, where clouds began to dot the plane with rain drops and turbulence.

"We're Going Under!" Marta seconded as the plane began its declining land.

"Free Falling!" Gordon.

"Away from the Sun!" Tomika.

"Rain on Me!!"

"Good Vibrations!"

"Hold On!"

"Falling!"

"Cry Me A River!"

"Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds!"

"Blame it On the Weatherman!"

"Tears in Heaven."

"Down."

"You guys aren't doing it right!" Summer complained, causing the others to stare. "You're supposed to have a conversation using the song titles- not just blurting out random connecting titles that have to do with what's going on! Ish!"

"Oh..." The others said. "Oh well."

"Haha!" Freddy laughed. "You guys are out now, too! Nobody won!!!"

"Since when was it a contest?" Tomika asked. Summer looked to Katie for reinforcements, but Katie's and Marta's eyes were glued to the airplane's TV, which was showing the Olympics.

"Since when was Michael Phelps so hot?" Marta asked, her mouth slightly agape. ((The Olympics rock, ya'll!!! And sadly, I do not own them either, but I forgot to put that in the disclaimer and am too lazy to scroll up and add it in...))

"Since when will you two get a life?" Gordon rolled his eyes. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Whoa. We're landed you guys!"

"Home sweet home!"

"Now let's wake up the others and get ready for our last gig!"

"Yeah!!!"


End file.
